Ben Harrington
History Benjamin "Ben" Harrington was born to Miyuki Harrington and Tsukoyomi, the god of the moon. His parents met in a ktv bar in Tokyo, Japan. They fell in love with each other and started dating ever since. Miyuki was a Japanese-American person. His father is American and her mother is Japanese making her surname native to America. Miyuki never knew about Tsukoyomi's real identity. A few weeks later, they had an affair and Miyuki became pregnant. Through the months, Tsukoyomi became a kind of inactive around. He is rarely seen. On January 5, 1995, Miyuki gave birth to a young baby boy. She named him Benjamin. The day after, Tsukoyomi was nowhere to be found. His apartment was abandoned leaving nothing inside. Miyuki thought Tsukoyomi found another girl and was more worthy of his love than her. She though that Tsukoyomi, cheated on her. She was crushed but she never gave up. She still raised Benjamin by herself. A few years later and Ben grew up as a kind and helpful person to his mother. Yes, they were poor but Ben managed to live studying in a Public School, eating mostly bread and crackers morning day and night. He was liked at school and has many friends. When he turned fifteen, he and her mother used their life savings to migrate into Kansas for a better life. And so, they did. A few weeks later, when he was alone he felt something different. An oni, has found him and attacked him. He didn't know what to do and so he ran away. On the way he encountered Tatsuya. A demigod son of Benzaiten. He helped Ben defeat the Oni and he explained everything to Ben. It was hard to belive but Ben felt that it was right. He went to camp with Tatsuya. Her mother Miyuki, was left a note by Ben explaining everything. Personality Ben is kind and helpful. He is also brave and courageous. He is loyal to his friends and is kind of overprotective of them. He likes everything natural and kind hates artificial objects. He is also cheerful and has an outgoing personality, Appearance Ben2.jpg Ben3.jpg Ben4.jpg Ben has short but thick dark brown hair. He has fair skin and has quite a muscular build. He is 5' 11" tall. His eyes are thin and has brown Irises. Powers Offensive #Children of Tsukoyomi has the abiltiy to form a ball of moon energy and use it to attack the opponents. The quality of the energy ball depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. #Children of Tsukuyomi are able to create a weapon made of moon energy and use it to attack the enemies. The quality of the weapon depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. Defensive #Children of Tsukuyomi are able to summon or materialize a solid replica of moon which may be used to deflect attacks. #Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to create a forcefield made of moon energy. The stronger and the longer they maintain the shield will drain the user faster. Supplementary #Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to shed their skin to reveal a body made of pure cosmic energy. While in thus state, they have the ability to fly and is immune to all arracks. They will also be able to launch energy balls repeatedly. The use of this state will only stay for 10 minutes and after using it, the user will pass out and immobilized for at least 12 hours. Passive #Children of Tsukuyomi becomes much active and stronger during the night especially when themoon is full #Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to grow a pair of wings for a short time. These wings would grant them the ability to fly but will easily wear them out. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to create an illusion where everything the beholder sees is darkness, rendering them lost and confused for a short period of time. Traits #Children of Tsukuyomi have dark and secretive personalities. Category:Head Counsellors Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Born in 1995 Category:Born in January